


you will be here

by torigates



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: Holy fuck, what is the matter with you?” Matt asked.





	you will be here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alotofthingsdifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofthingsdifferent/gifts).



The team went back to their hotel after the game. 

Mitch was wound up, even after playing over twenty minutes. Even after his cool down, and after doing media, there was still energy coursing through him, making his whole body buzz. 

He got like this sometimes. 

It wasn’t so bad back in juniors, because it didn’t matter so much if he stayed up all night working off the extra energy. So what if he slept through his classes, or skipped a day of school. No one really cared. 

Playing in the NHL was different. Last year Mitch was tired _all the time_. He could barely stay awake through team meals sometimes, and more than one Babs had called him out for dozing off during video review. 

Playing in the NHL was harder than anything Mitch had ever done prior in his life, but even when he was bone tired, when his body ached and sometimes it hurt to keep his eyes open, sometimes even then he got like this--a restlessness under his skin making him buzz and burn with a _need_. 

This year wasn’t as bad. Or maybe Mitch was just used to it now. He still got restless, still got that antsy urge under his skin to move, to fight or fuck, but he knew how to handle it better. He could go out and find someone, or depending on the city he might know someone he could meet up with. 

He didn’t feel like that now. They were in LA, and although Mitch had a regular guy he could call if he didn’t settle down. For now, he made his way to Matt’s room, knocking on the door in a steady stream until he finally yanked it open. 

“Holy fuck, what is the matter with you?” Matt asked. 

Mitch didn’t bother replying. He shouldered his way into the room, making sure to pass close enough to Matt that Mitch’s shoulder brushed against his chest. He walked into the room taking stock of everything. 

It wasn’t anything special, just the typical hotel room on a road trip. Matt had his bag on one of the beds, open with its contents spilling out. The other bed was still made, but the covers were a little mussed like Matt had been sitting or lying on it. That was pretty much confirmed by the television, turned on and playing some action movie Mitch didn’t recognize. 

Mitch made his way across the room, flopping down onto Matt’s bed, kicking his feet out in front of him. 

“Sure,” Matt said. “Come on in, Mitchy, make yourself at home.” 

Mitch grinned at him, completely unrepentant. 

Matt waited only a moment before crossing and sitting next to Mitch, on the far side closest to the wall. 

He couldn’t sit still for long, and after only a couple minutes he bounced back up to his feet, wandering around the room aimlessly. 

“Can you sit down?” Matt asked. 

Mitch looked over from the window. He was fiddling with the curtains, pulling them back and forth. 

There wasn’t much of a view. It was night out, the inky darkness long having spread out over the city. Still, there was always something to look at, and Mitch took in the lights, the cars and people going about their business. He wondered what it would be like to be them, how many of them didn’t have the first clue about hockey. 

Behind him, Matt sighed and Mitch heard the sounds of him settling back on his bed.  
Mitch continued to pace around the room. He fiddled with the notepad and pen and whatever other items were on the desk before wandering in front of the television and blocking Matt’s view. 

“Oh my god,” Matt said. “What is with you tonight? Aren’t you tired after the game?” 

“Yeah,” Mitch said. “Just amped up, I guess.” 

“Well, stop it,” Matt told him. “You have to settle down. Unwind. Otherwise you’re going to be beat tomorrow.” 

They had an early flight the next morning. Mitch knew he had to relax, but there was still so much adrenaline coursing through him from the game, and just in general. He needed something. 

He went back and flopped onto the bed face first. Matt put a hand on Mitch’s back, giving him a little pat. It wasn’t much contact, nothing more than a friendly little, ‘I’m here,’ gesture, but it had Mitch’s body zinging to life with awareness. 

There was always that little bit of something between them, even from the beginning. Mitch had always done his best to ignore it, but truthfully he wasn’t much good at it. 

He never was good at hiding his feelings, and even worse at disguising his crushes. Luckily for him, being overly handsy and affectionate was something most people were willing to let him get away with, and as long as nobody got a boner it was pretty easy to play it all off as bros being bros. 

With Matt things had always been a little different. Mitch didn’t know if it was the age difference, or the intensity of his feelings, but Mitch had always pushed things a little bit further with Matt, and Matt had always been a little less willing to play things off. 

Mitch always pushed himself into Matt’s space, filling it up with bright smiles and wandering hands. Matt, for his part, let his touch linger a little longer on Mitch than was strictly speaking platonic. 

Mitch’s favourite was seeing just how far he could push Matt. Sometimes after a particularly hard game, Mitch would press up close to Matt in the bar or restaurant, squirming until Matt threw an arm around his shoulders to hold him still. Pushing his way onto Matt’s lap in the players’ lounge, or snuggling up next to him on the couch when they watched a movie. 

Sometimes Matt got jealous or possessive, if Mitch took a hard hit, or he spent too much time with Auston and Willy. Mitch loved the way Matt would touch him then, a hand at the back of his neck or between his shoulder blades. It was enough to light him up inside. 

It was lighting him up now. After the game, Mitch lingered until Matt was ready to leave, sitting close to him on the team bus and following close behind him into the elevator. He crowded into Matt’s space, close enough to feel the heat coming off his body. 

They were that close now, lying on Matt’s bed, and Mitch rolled over onto his back so he could look at Matt’s face. 

“What do you want, Mouse?” Matt asked. 

Mitch grinned. 

“What?” Matt asked. 

He just shrugged. There was all this _energy_ inside him, and it needed somewhere to go. It was either going to explode out of him, or… or… Mitch didn’t know what the or was. But he wanted to find out. 

“Stop it,” Matt said. 

Mitch laughed. “I’m not doing anything.” 

“You’re being a pain in my ass,” Matt said. 

“I’m just lying here,” Mitch said. “I’m completely innocent.” 

Matt scoffed, rolling over so he could sit up against the headrest. “You’ve never been completely innocent a day in your life,” Matt said. “You were born trouble.” 

Mitch raised up onto his elbow, and pouted. “Rude,” he said. “I’m telling Patty you said that.” 

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Really, Mouse? ‘I’m telling on you’? That’s what you’re going with?” 

Mitch shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it?” he asked, idly tracing a pattern on the comforter. He got distracted by the feel of the fabric underneath his palm, running his hand back and forth. It made a satisfying _zip_ sound the faster he went, and he did that for a little while enjoying the multisensations. 

“Mouse,” Matty said. His fingers curled around Mitch’s wrist in a tight grip. “Stay still,” he said. 

Mitch looked up at him. Matt’s eyes were dark. There was a slight flush on his cheeks, and he was breathing just the slightest bit heavy. 

Mitch bit his lip. “Or what?” he said. 

Matt didn’t say anything, but his grip tightened around Mitch’s wrist. It was tight enough to hurt. Tight enough to squeeze the bones together. The reaction itself was satisfying, the pinch an additional reward. 

“Or what?” he prompted again. “Gonna make me?” 

Matt groaned, just slightly. His head tilted back, and Mitch watched his throat bob. They were close to--something. Mitch wanted to find out what. 

He pulled his hand back, but Matt didn’t relax his grip. If anything, it went tighter, sending shivers down Mitch’s spine. He yanked again, but Matt still didn’t let go. 

“Gonna make me, Marty?” Mitch repeated. He looked Matt in the eye, let him see everything that Mitch was feeling. 

Matt _yanked_. Mitch felt it jarr through his arm and shoulder, and he went tumbling forward, over Matt’s lap. Matt was sitting off centre, with enough room for Mitch’s forearms to land on the opposite side of the mattress. His feet dangled off the other edge. 

Matt’s hand settled at the back of Mitch’s neck. He still held Mitch’s wrist in tight grip, and the fingers at his nape pressed in, forcing him to put his face in the mattress. He squeezed. 

“You are such a fucking brat,” Matt growled, voice deep. 

Mitch struggled to sit up, but Matt had him pinned in place. 

“Stay down,” he said. “You wanna act like that? That’s how it’s gonna be? I got no problem treating you like the little asshole you are.” 

The hand on the back of his neck briefly disappeared, and then came down sharply on his ass. Mitch gasped, trying to back away. 

Matt released his wrist, and pressed down on the back of his neck again. “No you don’t,” he said. “Stay down, Mitchy.” 

Mitch thought about it for the briefest moment, before trying to get his knees underneath him. Matt pressed down harder, squeezing Mitch’s nape. Mitch groaned. 

“This what you’re after?” Matt asked again. He slapped Mitch on the ass again. 

“Marty,” Mitch said, but he didn’t know how to continue. His throat felt dry, and even when he licked his lips, he still couldn’t get any words to come out. 

Matt grabbed the waistband of Mitch’s shorts, yanking them down to his knees. He grabbed Mitch’s boxers next, tugging on them until Mitch’s bare ass was out in the open. He still had his knees underneath him, but Matt didn’t let that stop him. He brought his palm down hard. 

The sting took a moment to register. So much brighter without the barrier of fabric protecting him. The slap sounded louder too, and Mitch’s face burned. He pressed it into the comforter, trying to hide. 

Matt squeezed the back of Mitch’s knee once, then slapped his hamstrings hard and quick. Mitch fell forward across Matt’s lap, until he was lying flat. 

“That’s it,” Matt told him. “There you go.” 

He ran his palm over Mitch’s ass, grabbing one cheek and giving it a firm squeeze. 

“This what you want?” he asked again. 

Mitch bit the fabric of the comforter under him. His whole body felt like it was aflame. Face burning with humiliation, ass burning from the few slaps Matt had given him. 

Matt him again, harder this time. It seemed to send Mitch forward a few inches, and he could feel himself getting hard against Matt’s thigh. He tried to angle his hips away, but Matt hit him twice more quick and _hard_. Mitch whimpered into the bed. 

“Answer me,” Matt said. He slid his palm over Mitch’s ass again. The caress in sharp contrast to the blows he delivered. 

“Yes,” Mitch said, face pressed into the bed. 

Matt hit him again, low where his ass met his thigh. It was uncomfortably close to his balls and Mitch gasped. 

“What was that?” Matt asked. 

Mitch turned his face to the side. “Yes,” he said, voice clear. “Marty, please.” 

“Fuck,” Matt said. He smoothed his palm over Mitch’s cheeks and thighs. “Yeah? You want it?” 

Mitch sucked in a breath. “Hit me,” he said. “Marty please.” 

Matt didn’t wait. His hand came down on Mitch’s ass again. He slapped both cheeks, then once right over Mitch’s crack. He groaned at that, and Marty did it again, harder. The force was enough to send Mitch’s weight rocking forward, and his dick brushed against Marty’s thigh. 

The fabric of Matt’s shorts was rough against Mitch’s cock, but that felt good too. Marty hit him again, on his thigh this time, and then again at the junction of his glutes and leg. It hurt a lot, Mitch felt tears pick the corner of his eyes. He pushed back into the sensation. This was what he’d been looking for, what he needed all along. 

Matt hit him again, right between his legs, and Mitch felt it up in his balls, through his whole body. He pushed back into the sensation, and the next hit had him rocking forward again. Matt had to be able to feel Mitch hard against his leg, but if he cared it wasn’t enough to stop. 

“You like that?” Matt asked. 

Mitch nodded, but couldn’t get his throat working. 

Matt spanked him again. “Come on, Mitchy,” he said. “Tell me. Now.” 

He hit Mitch hard, and tears spilled down the corner of his eyes. “Yes,” Mitch gasped. “Fuck, I like it, I like it, please.” He rocked his hips forward, trying to get some relief on his aching cock. 

Matt slid his fingers along Mitch’s crack. His skin was burning. It felt swollen and hot. Matt palmed one of Mitch’s cheeks, his thumb stroking the crease and pressing on Mitch’s hole. Mitch shouted and tried to buck back. 

Matt squeezed the back of Mitch’s neck hard enough to hurt, counterpoint to the ache in his ass. 

“Stay down,” Matt said. 

Mitch tried to relax into the bed, but he couldn’t. He held his entire body tense, waiting for the next blow. 

It didn’t come. Instead, Matt pressed his thumb against Mitch’s hole. He groaned, his body melting into the bed, and Matt’s thumb pressed inside him. 

“Look at that,” Matt said. “Fuck, look at you take it.” 

He pressed in deeper, past the first knuckle, and Mitch had to force himself to keep still. Matt took his hand away, and Mitch bit down on a whimper. He heard Matt spit, and then his hand was back, wet and slippery. Two fingers pressed inside Mitch, not very deep but enough to make him feel split open. 

“Matt,” he gasped. 

“Good boy,” Matt told him. “Spread your legs a little for me, there you go.” 

Mitch did, shifting on the bed. The motion had Matt pressing deeper into Mitch, and his cock sliding against Matt’s leg. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna swallow me right up,” Matt said. “Look at that greedy little hole, wants it so bad.” 

He tugged on Mitch’s rim. Mitch jerked backwards. It hurt and had Mitch’s cock jerking and drooling out precome. 

Matt pulled his fingers out, and hit Mitch twice in rapid succession. “Stay still,” he said. “Fucking, stay still.” 

He reached between Mitch’s spread legs, and pulled on Mitch’s balls. He had to fight to keep his legs open, not to shy away from the touch. Matt palmed them, then slid his hand back and spanked Mitch again. 

Mitch groaned. “Hurts,” he said. “Marty, fuck. It hurts.” 

Matt caressed Mitch’s ass. “I know,” he said. “You’re being so good, taking it for me. Just a little more, and I’ll let you come,” he said. “You’ll like that, won’t you?” 

Mitch nodded against the bed, blinking back tears. 

Matt hit him again. “Won’t you?” 

“Yes, yes,” he said. “Fuck, wanna come, please.” 

“I’ll get you there,” Matt said. “But you gotta be good and stay still for me. Can you do that?” 

Mitch nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I can be good, Marty, please.” 

“Good boy,” Matt said. 

He hit Mitch again, and again. Quick and hard. Mitch lost count of how many times Matt hit him, and fell into the rocking motion, forward with each blow, and back again, leaning into the next one. 

“God, Mitch,” Matt said. “You should see yourself. Your ass is all red, you look so fucking hot right now, baby.” 

Matt spit again, and then those fingers were back pushing into him much deeper this time. It reached something inside him and Mitch’s whole body was pleasure and pain, hips fucking down against Matt’s leg. 

Matt kept on that spot, sending Mitch higher and higher. Mitch felt on fire, couldn’t think, could hardly breathe, he was going to come, he opened his mouth panting and drooling against the hotel bed, helpless to do anything but ride it out. 

Matt’s pulled his fingers free, hand clamping down on Mitch’s balls and yanking them hard. The orgasm was pulled out from underneath him and Mitch let out a helpless sob. 

“Fuck, fuck, please, Matt, please, wanna come--”

He shoved Mitch off his lap, rolling him over onto his back, and spreading his legs. He settled on his knees between Mitch’s legs, pushing his shirt up to his armpits. Matt shoved his pants down his hips taking his cock in hand and jerking himself hard and fast. He was hard and wet at the tip. 

Matt groaned. His free hand landed on Mitch’s chest, and he twisted Mitch’s nipple between his fingers. Mitch arched off the bed, his dick jerking where it was hard and drooling against his belly. 

“Please,” Mitch gasped. 

“Tell me you want it,” Matt said, his hand working fast. 

“I want it,” Mitch said.

“Yeah, you do,” Matt said. “Want my come, want me to mess you up.” 

Mitch groaned. “Yes, yes, want that, please, fuck. Mark me up, Marty, please, want it.” 

“God, you’re so--” Matt said, but Mitch didn’t hear what he was as Matt came, jizz landing on Mitch’s thighs, his cock, lower belly. 

Matt jerked himself through it, and Mitch could only watch as the last drops of his come fell onto his body. Matt smiled at him, an absolutely filthy smirk, then his hand came down with a sharp crack on Mitch’s inner thigh. 

His back bowed off the bed, and he groaned. 

“Marty,” he groaned. “Please.” 

Matt smacked him again, twice more. He slid his hand up Mitch’s thigh. He rubbed the mess into Mitch’s skin, then used the slick to jerk Mitch off. His hand was tight on Mitch’s cock, a tighter grip than he used on himself, but Mitch’s body was ringing, and he was desperate. 

Matt’s touch slid over his cockhead, thumbing at Mitch’s slit. He gripped him tight, and Mitch felt the touch like fire in his thighs, his ass, his hole. 

“Next time,” Matt said. “I’ll hold you down so hard you can barely breathe and fuck you until you can't move.” 

He slapped Mitch’s inner thigh again, right next to his balls and Mitch was coming, long and hard. His toes splayed and his eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn’t catch his breath or think, or do anything but give into the orgasm rolling through him. 

-

Mitch didn’t know how long it was until he could think again. 

He registered Matt going into the bathroom and coming out with a wet cloth. He tried to wipe himself down but his limbs were mostly useless. Matt had done it for him with surprising gentleness. 

Or, that wasn’t fair. Matt could be gentle. Mitch shouldn’t sell him short. 

Matt helped Mitch pull his underwear back on, helped him sit enough to drink a glass of water. He got them both under the covers, and rubbed Mitch’s shoulders. 

Mitch was awake and aware of all of it. 

Which didn’t explain why twenty minutes later he found himself sitting up with a huge gasp like he’d just woken up from an unexpected afternoon nap. His ass hurt when he put pressure on it. 

“My ass hurts,” he said. It came out sounding more like a question. 

Matt smiled at him with just a hint of hesitation. “I kinda beat the shit out of you,” he said. 

Mitch shifted back. “Ow.” He lay back down to take the pressure off. “Wow,” he said. “You kinda did.” 

Matt watched him, like he was waiting for Mitch to freak out or storm back to his room, or _something_. Mitch didn’t know what. He did know he wasn’t about to do that. His ass was killing him and he was tired and wanted a snuggle and maybe a midnight snack. 

He held his arms out, the grabbed Matt’s arm and yanked him down when he made no move. 

“Wanna cuddle,” he said. “And can you call room service? I’m fucking starving.” 

Matt chuckled, almost like he couldn’t believe Mitch, but well. Believe it, baby. Mitch wanted food, he wanted to sleep, and then he wanted to take Matt up on his offer to fuck him into next Sunday. 

Then, who knew? Maybe Mitch would take a turn. 

He poked Matt. “Hurry up,” he said. 

Matt rolled his eyes. “Fucking settle down,” he said, reaching for the phone on the bedside table. “I’m going already.” 

Mitch grinned.


End file.
